


How Could He

by Neyah444



Series: City Park Afternoons [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Human, Moving, Pain, Post Reichenbach, Reichenbach Feels, forget, forgive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should stand his ground and make Sherlock suffer the way he had suffered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Could He

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt #20: Only Human.

He lives! The bastard!

John had learned the truth three months ago and still couldn’t wrap his head around it. How could he do that? 

Sherlock had said he hoped John would find it in himself to forgive him, but John wasn’t so sure. How could he possibly forgive? And yet, he was already thinking about moving back to 221B Baker Street, ready to pretend that nothing happened. It seemed better than the alternative: to lose a friend all over again. 

He should stand his ground and make Sherlock suffer the way he had suffered. But he was only human.


End file.
